


Sleepover

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU: High School, I was studying chemistry while writing this, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, SMUT!, Sharing a Bed, They jerk each other off pretty much, handjobs, that explains the boing bit at the beginning, what have you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael crawled into bed after a couple of hours of random videos from Netflix had helped him to sleep. But he wasn’t expecting the weight on his side to be so nagging while he tried to sleep. From prompt: "Michael and Gavin are having a sleepover and Michael is awoken by moaning from Gavin in his sleep and he's about to punch him to shut up when he starts moaning Michael's name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

“Gavin, come on. You know this one.” Michael urged his friend on, but Gavin struggled with the answer. His lip sat painfully between his teeth as he wracked his brain, trying to remember.  
  
  
“Come on, Gav.” Michael nudged.  
  
  
“Um...33 and 27?” he guessed, his voice squeaking at the end.  
  
  
“You got it. Cobalt 60 has 33 neutrons and 27protons.” Michael smiled as Gavin collapsed on the floor.  
  
  
“I bloody hate chemistry.” he cried out. “No one told me it involved so much damn math!”  
  
  
“Why wouldn’t you think there’s math in Chemistry?” Michael laughed. Gavin lay on the floor, arms outstretched. He looked at his friend with an irritated look.  
  
  
“Well I thought it would be more...I don’t know, mad sciencey and mixing chemicals and things like that!”  
  
  
“Like they’re really gonna let you do things like that in High School, Gav.” Michael leaned back onto the bed behind him, his legs flat on the floor. “Remind me not to let you major in Science. You’ll probably blow the fucking planet up.”  
  
  
“Sod off, you doughnut.” Gavin threatened, but it came out as a yawn, which only made Michael laugh. “What time is it?”  
  
  
Michael reached for the phone in the pocket in his jacket and clicked the screen to life. “It’s almost 11.”  
  
  
“I’m bloody exhausted from all of this crap.” Gavin mumbled, trying to suppress another yawn. “Mind if I just crash here?”  
  
  
“Just be quiet. My mom’s already asleep and I’m not gonna go wake her to ask if you can stay.” Michael tossed himself from the ground, making his way out the door. “Want a soda or something?”  
  
  
“Dr. Pepper if you have one.” Gavin called, not moving an inch from the floor. Michael nudged the Brit in the side with his foot when he walked by, Gavin calling out in reaction, making him laugh.  
  
  
“You fucking mong. Don’t fall asleep while I’m gone.”  
  
  
“No promises, Micool.” Gavin’s accent grew thicker as he grew more and more exhausted.  
  
  
“I mean it, I’m wide awake and I’m not gonna sit in here by myself while you sleep.”  
  
  
“Mnnnph.” he mumbled in reply, not paying a bit of attention.  
  
  


* * *

  
Michael came back from the kitchen not even two minutes later, and Gavin had crawled up to sprawl across Michael’s bed, finding his spot on the floor suddenly too uncomfortable.   
  
  
“Jesus Christ, Gavin.” Michael grumbled, nudging the sleeping Brit. “I got your soda.”  
  
  
“idon’twantany.” he mumbled into the pillow directly under his mouth.   
  
  
“Mind at least moving off my bed, idiot?” Michael sat the cans down on the table and shoved Gavin’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Ow, Micool.” Gavin cried out, his accent thick from sleep.   
  
  
“Off my bed, dummy. I’ve got blankets for the floor for you.”  
  
  
“You’re so mean.” Gavin grumbled, sitting up.  
  
  
“I’m not sharing my bed. There’s no fucking room on it anyway.” Michael straightened the pillows on the twin bed, looking one over and tossing it to Gavin in disgust. “Um, you can keep your fucking drool, thanks.”  
  
  
Gavin mumbled something incoherent and lay back down on the pile of blankets Michael had drugged out of the closet, not bothering to rearrange them. “Night, doughnut.”  
  
  
“Night, idiot.” Michael turned off the lights in the room, only the light from the tv still casting a glow. He picked up his Xbox controller and thumbed through the menu, debating on either playing a game or watching Netflix, Gavin already snoring obnoxiously loud in his sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Michael crawled into bed after a couple of hours of random videos from Netflix had helped him to sleep. But he wasn’t expecting the weight on his side to be so nagging while he tried to sleep.  
  
  
Wait.  
  
  
Something’s not right.  
  
  
Michael cracked an eye open to find an arm stretched over his side and dangling right in his face. He went to roll over but was met with an opposing force that wouldn’t let him move an inch.  
  
  
But it wasn’t as bad as what Gavin had been mumbling while Michael slept.  
  
  
The Brit let out a long, exhaustive moan, the ring of it catching Michael’s ear, sending a chill through his spine and waking him up instantaneously.   
  
  
“Gav...?” He whispered, but was given no more of an answer than another pleasure-filled sigh, squeaking at the end. “Gavin, I swear if you’re fucking-”  
  
  
“Yes, Michael...” Gavin sighed, shutting the boy up. Michael’s eyes grew wide in surprise, and admittedly, his stomach did a slight flip at the sound of his name being cradled in Gavin’s aroused accent.  
  
  
“Gavin...?” he whispered back, his voice slightly lower than before, more intrigued.  
  
  
“Michael...” he moaned back, this time pressing against his back. _Oh, fucking hell,_ Michael thought as he felt what he was nearly positive was Gavin’s hard fucking dick against the small of his back.  
  
  
“Gavin.” Michael made no more caution of volume, his voice loud and clear.  
  
  
“Take it, Michael.” Gavin grunted, crashing his hip against the boy’s back.  
  
  
Michael felt a sizable lump grow in his throat, and Jesus, his stomach wouldn’t stop flipping around like a million butterflies. Why in the hell did he feel like this about his damn best friend?   
  
  
Before Michael could continue on with his internal conflict, Gavin’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in tightly to Gavin’s own body. Michael let out a moan without thinking, the feeling of Gavin hard against his back somehow enticing to him now.  
  
  
Jesus Christ, was he really thinking about screwing his boy?  
  
  
“Gavin.” He called once more, forcefully rolling onto his other side to see the boy face to face. “Gavin, are you even awake?”  
  
  
Surprisingly, no, the brit had his eyes shut, a goofy contented smile on his face. “Michael.” he sighed in his sleep.  
  
  
“Ugh, for fuck’s sake.” Michael sighed, now unable to ignore the ache he had himself after that. I mean, seriously, he really was thinking about letting Gavin do what he wanted.  
  
  
And he still is.  
  
  
 _Jesus, Michael Jones_. Michael thought. He looked back up at the sleeping lad, noticing he still had the same problem as he did, and came up with a clever plan.  
  
  
“I’m here, Gavin.” he whispered, leaning in close to Gavin’s ear, which made the blonde giggle.  
  
  
“My lovely little boy.” he muttered back, reaching for Michael’s head, trying to pull him closer.  
  
  
“I know what you want, Gavin.” Michael’s voice called to him in a purr.  
  
  
“Yes...” he sighed in response. Michael then slid his hand underneath the boy’s shirt, his hand gliding down his side, down his hip bone, meeting the seam at the top of his boxers.   
  
  
“Don’t think you can do shit like this in your sleep and get away with it.” Michael’s voice was low, almost unheard, as a dark arousal washed over him. He no longer cared about the fact it was Gavin, but that...it was Gavin. He slipped his fingers though the waistband, down onto his hard cock, twitching and wanting. He curled his hand around it, the foreskin giving easily to his touch. Gavin let out a moan, but still his eyes remained closed.  
  
  
Michael bit his lip, ignoring the strain of his own arousal as he stroked the Brit slowly, his hips moving gently, crashing into his with every stroke, every touch.  
  
  
Gavin’s moans became louder with each passing stroke, and Michael began to worry that he’d get too loud for comfort, so he took his free hand and pulled the boy’s head up off the pillow, gently kissing his lips every time a moan escaped them.  
  
  
It was about this time that Gavin had woken up, barely registering where he was. The only thing he knew for certain was that someone was stroking his cock, very fucking brilliantly, he would say, and kissing down his neck.   
  
  
Gavin’s small giggle gave Michael the clue that maybe he’d actually awoken the sleeping fucking beauty. He looked up and, sure enough, Gavin’s eyes were open, albeit not seeming to focus on any one thing in particular.  
  
  
“Gavin.” Michael whispered, the motions of his hand stopping mid stroke.  
Gavin gulped visibly and looked down at the boy. “Michael?” He looked in the redhead’s face, down at his crotch, and back up at his face. “What in the bloody hell are you-”   
  
  
Michael interrupted the rant with a hard kiss. “Shut up and enjoy it.”  
  
  
Gavin nodded, kissing Michael once more, taking his tongue and licking away at the sore lip that Michel had nervously chewed to death.  
  
  
Michael’s motions became faster, the Brit thrusting his hips into every stroke that Michael made. He nearly came undone then and there when his thumb circled over the tip, the sticky precum sliding over the rest of his length.  
  
  
“Michael...what about you?” He asked, the feeling of each hip thrust catching a bit of Michael’s own hard cock going ignored and neglected.”  
  
  
“you’ve got a free hand.” Michael muttered back, kissing the brit once more. Gavin nodded in the kiss, taking his left hand and roughly wedging it into Michael’s waistband, stroking the boy hard as soon as he took hold.  
  
  
Michael let out a moan of pleasure at the touch, going so long at giving Gavin what he must’ve been dreaming about, he’d grown so sensitive to the slightest of touches.   
  
  
“Micool!” Gavin scolded in a whisper. “You don’t wanna wake up your mum and have her find us jerking each other off do you?”  
  
  
Michael grunted, his hips thrusting up in Gavin’s hand. “Then hurry the fuck up and finish me and we won’t have to fucking worry about it.”  
  
  
A gleam of dark humor grew in Gavin’s eyes as he went with total abandon, stroking the boy’s cock hard and fast. Michael bit his lip hard , the taste of blood growing in his mouth as he tried to suppress his moans. Gavin kissed and sucked down the side of Michael’s neck, soothing him as he stroked harder. Michael’s own strokes began to grow more wild and without rhythm, the pool of heat rising in both of their stomachs.  
  
  
And with a single groan, the Amercian spilled into the Brit’s hand, his face deep in his neck as Gavin continued to stroke his cock and lick at his neck.  
  
  
“Micool...” Gavin whispered, his breath ragged and hot. The Jersey boy moaned in response, his brain too rattled post-orgasm to form words. “Kiss me.”  
  
  
The boy turned his head and kissed the blonde hard, tongues sliding and snaking alongside each other as Michael’s hand worked furiously and raggedly at Gavin’s dick, the boy coming undone, muffling his moans into the other’s neck after just a few more.  
  
  
They lay there in silence, both drenched in sweat and both with their hands still in each other’s pants as they try to settle their brain.  
  
  
“Michael?” Gavin asked after a few minutes.  
  
  
“yeah, Gav?” Michael sighed,  pulling his hand away and rolling onto his back.  
  
  
“You’re not gonna tell anyone about this...right?”  
  
  
Michael laughed, Letting the boy nuzzle into his side. “Of course not. But you know what this means right?”  
  
  
“Hmm?” Gavin mumbled, settling into sleep at Michael’s side.  
  
  
“Definitely need more sleepovers.”  
  



End file.
